


girls (& boys) in white dresses with blue satin sashes

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, Sassy, Silly, i blame/thank my group chat for influencing this, you can pry genderfluid Marco from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: Star and Marco's first ball as King and Queen doesn't exactly run as smoothly as hoped. Thankfully, it's an easy fix.





	girls (& boys) in white dresses with blue satin sashes

**Author's Note:**

> i think my tags are enough of an explanation  
> plus there isn't enough "cute just for the sake of cute" starco in this fandom  
> leave the kids alone and let them be cute

“And now, hosting their first Regional Ball together — Their Royal Highnesses, Queen Star and King Marco Butterfly!”

The traditional trumpets played a quick interlude, just as the blue curtains parted to reveal the royals in question. And then, the citizens of Mewni all seemed to let out a collective gasp… with a select few snickering amongst the crowd. But one thing was for sure, they were all stunned and surprised by the sight of their new rulers.

Yet it wasn’t exactly a pleasant surprise.

Smiling and waving eagerly, Star and Marco — who had once been simple teenagers, just figuring out life and all of it’s side effects — now stood proudly before a kingdom that was all theirs. However, a loud _a-hem_ stopped the young royals in their tracks once they finished their descent down the elegant ivory stairs.

“Duke Robin of Avarius, right?” Marco whispered from the side of his mouth.

Star nodded quickly, then smiled as she gave a curtsy. “Hello, Duke, nice to see you,” she said.

“Queen Star,” the Duke muttered, outstretching his wing-like hand and yet, rudely yanking it away when Star reached out to shake it.

Before it was just a simple confusion that fell over the ballroom, but now, it seemed to be a certain sort of stiffness.

“Is there something wrong with your King?” the Duke asked.

“Uh, no?” Marco interjected.

Star cleared her throat, gently squeezing her husband’s hand and shooting him a tiny smile.

“Well,” the Duke huffed. “I’m sure everyone else is wondering if he lost a bet. I can’t imagine why else he would be wearing that,”

His wings outstretched, dramatically pointing to the ensemble the royal couple wore.

Shimmering gold trimmed their outfits, silver necklines on their apparel, even the same tulle skirt.

“Oh, you’re right,” Star gasped. “There _is_ something wrong here,”

She took a step back, inspecting her own outfit and then glancing at Marco’s— all while having the judgemental eye of the Avarian Duke under them.

“We’re totally clashing!”

An incoherent, confused stammer escaped the Duke of Avarius, just as a blue zap came from Star’s wand. Her own dress was now a deep violet, as opposed to it’s previous baby pink, so it would nicely complement the dark red poofy gown Marco was sporting.

“That better?” Star grinned.

“No!” the Duke spluttered. “Your Highness, what sort of prank is this?! Y-your King, he—”

“Looks amazing,” Star mused, her gaze never breaking away from Marco. “Besides, dude, even the King and Queen have Laundry Day.”

Marco grinned, wrapping a strong arm around Star’s waist. “Plus dresses are way more comfortable than suits,” he commented. “Seriously, man, if you wore something a little less… tight, you would probably be a little more loose and open-minded.”

“Why, I never—!” the Duke scoffed. “You know it isn’t just me. Many others here believe you two should not be dressed like _this_. You need a suit and a dress, not whatever this horrendous display is.”

For a split second, Marco held onto Star a little tighter, and she frowned, but not at him.

She huffed, holding up her wand and twirling in between her hands.

“I mean, if you insist,” she mumbled.

“What?” Marco hissed.

Was Star giving in? So soon? She was supposed to be Queen Star; a rebel, defiant, unique —and then a gasp escaped him when Star zapped herself once more, and her dress was instantly transformed into a suit, sleek and silky, and somehow making her look even more regal than the grand gown had.

“There you go,” she practically trilled. “Suit and dress,”

“But My Queen,”

“You know what,” Star gasped. “Speaking of Queens— Mom! Dad! _Hi_!” She waved eagerly to her parents, who were seated on modest thrones across the ballroom. “Don’t Marco and I look super awesome?!”

An enthusiastic cheer from her father and a giggle from her mother was enough approval to get everyone in the Castle to cease with their whispering and disapproving mumbling.

“So does anyone else have something to say?” Star spoke up.

“N-no,” the Duke muttered, hanging his head in shame.

“Now everyone’s happy!” Star beamed. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, my fabulous King and I have to go do the whole first dance thing, ‘kay?”

As she eagerly headed over to the dancefloor, practically skipping in her spiky indigo boots, Star held Marco’s hand, neither of them paying attention to their confused subjects. The orchestra began to play a cheerful waltz, very fitting for the new successors of Mewni, and Mewni fell quiet to watch the recently coronated royal couple.

“You look… amazing,” Marco breathed out.

“Now where have I heard that before?” Star said cheekily before standing up on her tiptoes to gently peck her husband’s lips. “You look amazing too. Just so you know,”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated! c:


End file.
